


Samek1chi, Wadanohara's invitation and scientific witchery

by Mekinemi



Category: Mili (Band), 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea
Genre: Angst, Arthurian, Arthurian AU, F/M, Ga1ahad and scientific witchery, Mild Gore, Other, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekinemi/pseuds/Mekinemi
Summary: Samekichi, quién es reconocido por sus hazañas como las de cazador de brujas, emprende un viaje en orden de vengar a Fukami, compañero de la mesa redonda, quién asesinado por Wadanohara, una bruja hurgadora de tumbas. Pero mientras más se enreda con ella, más detalles desagradables aparecen al rededor, ya sea sobre lo que fue de su vida o la de la corona. Basado en la canción "Ga1ahad and scientific witchery" y una pizca de "Witch's invitation", ambas del grupo musical Mili
Relationships: Fukami/Sal (Wadanohara), Meikai/Old (Wadanohara), Princess Mikotsu/Sal (Wadanohara), Samekichi/Wadanohara (Wadanohara)





	Samek1chi, Wadanohara's invitation and scientific witchery

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si vaya a publicar más caps después de este, aunque los tengo más o menos planeados. Esto ya lo había publicado en Wattpad, pero por impulso la eliminé. Igual, espero que les guste

Un sueño débil hacía en Samekichi esa noche. Se revolcaba en su cama, pero sentía que no todo estaba en calma en donde estaba, y con unos simples sonidos sentidos en la cabaña, despertó de su inconsciencia de medio de su enclenque vigilia. Vió una silueta levantada, cerca de la puerta

\- Hey - llamaba su atención mientras se erguía en la cama lentamente, el sujeto se volvía en silencio hacia él - ¿Qué haces a esta hora despierto, Fukami? - susurró para no despertar al tercero, Sal, quien dormía como un bebé.

\- … - Fukami no dijo mucho, solo hizo una seña de silencio, y Samekichi le expresó confusión, con una mueca - Buenas noches - dijo despacio y se fue

Samekichi no lo iba a dejar impune este acto de trasnoche, no esta vez. 

En estos últimos meses, no era la primera vez que veía a Fukami, compañero de cuarto y en la mesa redonda, irse así de madrugada, más de alguna vez había despertado así, pero sin pararle en ningún momento como lo hizo esa vez ¿Qué estará haciendo este hombre todas las noches? Porque no debe ser coincidencia que, la mayoría de las noches con sueño liviano que él tenía, no eran por los movimientos de Fukami, Dios.

Samekichi se levantó sin hacer ruido, giró para sentarse y luego se paró. Miró preocupado al pensionado restante de esa habitación, aún estaba durmiendo profundamente. 

En pijama, corrió en puntillas hasta la puerta, y vió a Fukami en el comedor, justo frente a la puerta principal - ¡Oye! - exclamó sin alzar mucho la voz - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- … Nada - le respondió, se veía vestido con ropa casual, pero con un leve toque formal - solo… un paseo nocturno

\- Has estado demasiado raro durante este último tiempo ¿Desde cuándo tomas tantos paseos nocturnos? Es demasiado extraño… 

\- … eso a ti no te importa - dijo y abrió la puerta

\- ¡Oye! - volvió a exclamar - No voy a pasar desapercibido más esto, lo he notado desde el primer momento pero no he hecho nada ¡Para dejarte tranquilo!

\- ¡Pues gracias! - se volteó a él para decir eso en su tono bajo - Sigue así - y se fue abriendo la puerta y cerrando despacio, no sin la falta de acompañamiento de ese leve chirrido de la madera al moverse.

El caballero no lo iba a dejar así, volvió a la habitación y se vistió rápidamente para precaver el frío nocturno, con una camisa, pantalones y botines. Dio un último vistazo a la habitación desde la puerta para ver a su hermano, al asegurarse que dormía dando la espalda al contrario de dónde estaba Samekichi, este se fue, pero no sin antes llevar un arma. Sacó la daga que siempre guardaba bajo la cama, oculta en otras telas extras, solo en caso de que sea necesario, nunca se sabía.

Ya encontrándose en el portal de la casa, donde se apreciaba el resto de los muros del castillo, empezó a buscar a su colega con la mirada, hasta que lo vió a unos metros más lejos de él. Estaba escalando por una de las murallas y dejándose caer con la ayuda de una cuerda amarrada de tal manera que era imposible que fuera a zafarse tan fácilmente. 

Samekichi caminó determinado a seguirlo a donde sea que fuera su caminata, empezó a caminar a su dirección con cuidado de no hacer ruido con la tierra bajo sus piés, y tomó la cuerda para empezar a escalar la muralla, también con cuidado de no causar bulla. Subió bajo el velo de la somnolencia nocturna, y cuando logró estar en la cima, vió de nuevo donde podía estar su compañero. 

Al otro lado de esta dirección estaba el bosque, y Fukami se internó en este ¿Pero por qué pensaba hacer una caminata nocturna en pleno bosque? ¿La estética? De la nada, observó que su siguiente movimiento fue prender una antorcha, Dios sabría de dónde la había sacado. Samekichi tenía que andar con más precaución detrás de él, pero al menos tenía la luz en caso de que lo perdiera directamente de vista. 

Fukami siguió caminando hacía el bosque, y Samekichi preguntándose qué es lo que estaba haciendo, esto empezaba a ser cada vez más sospechoso, y no sólo por las caminatas: Fukami empezó a comportarse más violento con él justo en el momento de que empezó a darse cuenta de esto, por lo que era más raro aún. Un día, en medio de un entrenamiento de los más inocentes, casi lo mató ahorcándolo con una lanza, y si no fuera por el rey, estaría bailando entre nubes con su fallecida madre, que en paz descanse.

¿De dónde venía toda esta ira disparatada?¿tenía que ver con estos paseos? A Samekichi nunca le importó mucho Fukami como persona, pero al final de todo, estaban unidos por la mesa redonda, así que (independiente del daño físico que recibía y del saber porqué) se interesaba de lo que le pasaba, y esto no era para nada normal. 

Ya había dejado pasar estos momentos demasiadas veces, ya era tiempo de descubrir la verdad

Samekichi bajó el muro y tocó nuevamente tierra, esta vez con más hojas en su pisar, y siguió su vigilancia. Fukami caminaba tranquilamente mientras tenía la precaución de no chocar con ningún arbusto o árbol. Samekichi aprovechaba las mismas plantas para esconderse de su objetivo en jaque. Anduvieron un buen rato así entre el bosque semi otoñal por delante, el equinoccio se acercaba y algunas hojas secas se veían caer. Fukami sólo paró cuando se encontró una zona rodeada por estos árboles, pero formados de tal manera que formaban un hueco con vista a las estrellas. Samekichi quedó oculto y acomodado entre los arbustos mientras veía como Fukami se sentó en un tronco cortado que se encontraba justo en el centro, enterrando la antorcha cerca de él.

Es ahí cuando a Samekichi se le daba una pista de que es lo que estaba pasando.

Porque teniendo paciencia, se vió a alguien más apareció entre la oscuridad.

Una dama de baja estatura fue al encuentro de Fukami. Tenía un sombrero puntiagudo puesto y grande, que se doblaba un poco al final y no dejaba a Samekichi ver su rostro para nada, también usaba una capa con colores fríos, tonalidades vistas también en su esponjoso vestido, que llegaba hasta su rodilla. Oh no, era… la bruja.

\- Wadanohara… - algo luminoso sonó en la voz de Fukami, un tono que no había escuchado dirigido a él nunca, ni a ninguna otra persona que tuvieran en común.

\- ¡Fukami…! - la voz de la bruja era increíblemente dulce a pesar de su agria presencia. Al decir esto, el caballero andante corrió a abrazarla, un afectuoso abrazo que se demostraba más por parte del emisor, pero que la dama recibió con gusto.

Samekichi estaba estupefacto. El noble cazador no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, un caballero y una bruja en un abrazo ¿¿Pero qué clase de doncella amante es la que había conseguido este sujeto?? Porque ella no era cualquier bruja, era una de las enemigas más grandes del reino, una que siempre se escondía cuando quería y aparecía de la misma manera, rival de Daimajo, la famosa Wadanohara… la poseyente de un gran poder de origen desconocido. Nadie sabía de dónde vino, solo que existía ahí, merodeando las grandes murallas de los reinos, oculta en los bosques, en las olas de las playas.

A pesar de que Samekichi tenía fama de cazar brujas, nunca había podido verla en persona, era extraordinaria escurridiza, más de una vez se vió profanando las tumbas de los cementerios locales, como una vez vieron junto Memoca como la tumba del padre de Dolphi estaba vacía, la pobre delfín lloró por un año entero y el cadáver sigue sin aparecer.

Cuando se separaron, Wadanohara tomó las manos del caballero y empezó a hablar, Samekichi seguía boquiabierto y se tapó con una mano para evitar gesticular algún sonido de sorpresa ingrata - Muchas gracias por siempre venir cuando te lo pido - le decía al pulpo

\- Fukami…. ¿Por qué…? - decía Samekichi en silencio para sí

\- Siempre a tu servicio, mi dama - y besó su mano derecha. ¿Dama? ¿"Mi dama"? ¿De esta manera era como Fukami traicionaba a las princesas? ¿A las sobrinas del desaparecido príncipe Meikai? Esto era hipócritamente ilógico, era el mismo Fukami quien cuestionaba la fidelidad de los otros a la corona. Esto era imposible.

\- Mis experimentos siguen sin funcionar, estoy empezando a desesperarme por todo esto - dijo Wadanohara más apenada y Samekichi daba gritos internos - sé que prometí no ir por más cuerpos al cementerio 

Samekichi seguía mirando - … ¿qué?

Wadanohara seguía hablando - pero no soy capaz de hacer esto, y tú… no haces más que mal entender lo que estoy haciendo… deberías dejar de actuar así de una vez.

\- Solamente… estoy actuando como me siento, tal vez yo podría… 

\- Pero te he dicho que no es así, ni nada va a cambiar - ¿Pero de qué diantres están hablando?

\- Aún así… quiero que tú puedas concretar tus planes-

Su voz era más torpe ahora y no pronunciaba las palabras fluidamente - ¡Pero no a tu costa! ¿No te acuerdas? ¿las condiciones que te dije? 

\- Es por eso que… deberías terminar de una vez conmigo - Esto no sonaba bien, para nada, Fukami decía eso inexpresivo. Samekichi empezó a desenvainar su daga.

\- ¡Fukami! - sintió un quiebre

El pulpo tomó las manos de la bruja y las llevó a su pecho - ¡Házlo! - Samekichi trataba de no gritar su nombre para que no cometiera alguna locura pasional, aunque ¿Era eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- ¡No…! ¡No quiero! 

\- ¡Házlo! ¡AHORA! - gritaba

\- ¡AH! - Todo lo que pasó después fue tan rápido. En un acto precipitado, Samekichi se levantó para lanzar la daga a la bruja, pero justo cuando lo hizo, algo chocó contra su vista, algo que se sentía como papel en su cara, oscureció por completo la panorámica. Acto seguido, sintió un filo cortando la carne de su mejilla pero sin tocar sus labios, tan profundamente que parte del interior de su boca se podría ver desde esa herida. 

Por alguna razón, sintió un profundo dolor que lo obligó a caer. 

Por otra, no podía levantarse tan fácilmente, era como si la sensación lo hubiera inundado por completo hasta el punto de retorcer en la tierra. 

Y después de tratar de unir mínimos esfuerzos para quitar la cosa de su cara, notó que su dolor empezó a desaparecer, pero una luz tras esta se hacía ver, una que si la hubiera visto más directamente, era probablemente que la ceguera lo estuviera acompañando hasta el fin de los tiempos. Era esa cosa lo que lo protegió de la luz, mientras levemente veía los árboles moverse con la fuerza de esta.

Cuando acabó, había polvo y humo por todas partes, y aún con el rostro adolorido del corte, Samekichi se levantó con la peor confusión hasta ese momento de su vida. Pero una vez erguido, fue peor. 

El susto lo obligó a sujetarse del árbol más cercano. La escena era la que tenía enfrente ahora, el inmóvil cuerpo de Fukami en el suelo, y las manos humeantes de la bruja. 

Esto era imposible, pero así fue que por primera vez, Samekichi divisó el rostro de la bruja. Un mojado rostro, con la desdicha dibujada en él, mirando directamente al espectador que no pudo ver directamente lo último. Samekichi estaba paralizado, y la llorosa dama empezó a reír, hasta que sonó desquiciada, hasta que la risa se convirtió en carcajadas macabras que iban viajando en el viento hasta el fin del mundo, y con ese sonido retumbando en los tímpanos, Wadanohara desapareció con un movimiento de capa, llevándose también al recién fallecido.

Samekichi se desvaneció y cayó en el suelo sentado, sudaba en frío y parecía hiperventilar. Esto no era para nada lo que estaba esperando, no, esto era increíble, ya simplemente nunca volvería a ver a Fukami.

Fukami habría sido asesinado.

La culpa lo empezó a invadir combinado con el shock del momento.

Lo último que recordó hacer fue mirar lo que había tapado su rostro. Al analizar, se dió cuenta que era un sobre blanco, sellado con una pegatina con un 大 sobre ella, y escrito con una bonita letra en color azul, el otro lado decía decía:

Para: Sir Samekichi

De Wadanohara

Así empezó su calvario...


End file.
